


Cupid ( or A Monroe, A Matheson and little Zoë )

by Loveforthestory



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Aaron's kid, Attraction, Babysitting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love and Passion, Of course Miles will find out, Princesses, Turning into something new, charloe - Freeform, getting closer, kiss in the first morning light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/pseuds/Loveforthestory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass is interested. In her. Kind of. Not that he would ever admit that. Ever. Charlie still thinks Bass can be smug and all ego, but maybe not as much as she thought he would be. Not that she would ever admit that. It's stupid. Enter little Zoë in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tiara's and pinecones

Aaron and Priscilla are married, and parents to little Zoë. Zoë's favourite aunt in the whole wide world is Charlie and the two are very close. Charlie's favourite uncle is still her badass Uncle Miles. Miles is still moody as ever and he is still with Rachel. Who still hates Bass. Bass still thinks she is a hypocritical bitch. He knows there is not enough whiskey in the history of ever that would change his fucking mind about her and although both and Miles have history with woman they both been with, Rachel is not one of them. Bass has a kid too, just like Aaron. Only his kid, Connor, is a little bit older, and is enjoying himself with the local ladies in and around Willoughby. Connor tried to enjoy himself with Charlie one time in Vegas. That kind of backfired. Charlie wasn't interested. Bass on the other hand, is interested. In her. Kind off. Not that he would ever admit that. Ever. Charlie still thinks Bass can be a bastard, but maybe not as much as she thought he would be. Not that she would ever admit that. It's stupid.

Enter little Zoë in this story.

* * *

The bottle is in his hand again, and he refills the glass that Miles is holding in front of him. Then he fills his own glass for the second time and looks at the pathetic face that belongs to his brother. Miles.

' _Buck up tiger.'_ He leans back into his chair, looking at Miles in his dark pool of misery before he continues.

' _You can do 72 hours without the old ball and chain,'_  Bass puts the bottle on the table in front of him,  _'this is a boys' weekend, we are going have ourselves some fun.'_  He grins at Miles from across the table.

He thinks back to the days when that fun had included some whiskey and some strippers. But now, since Rachel has Miles on a fucking leash he doubts there will be some strippers _. Ever._  At least there is some god damn whiskey and a Rachel who is out of town with the old men for a couple of days.

The two men enjoy their booze after a long day where they had to face Frank Blanchard when the back door opens.

And then, Bass looks right into the eyes of Charlie. His eyes don't stay locked at her eyes for a change.

Because Charlie Matheson, is wearing a fucking tiara.

She holds open the door and a little girls walks in the kitchen under Charlie's arm. He knows she is Aaron's kid.

And she is quickly turning into as much trouble as Charlie was at her age.

Charlie knew there was probably a good change they would run in to him here. She tells herself she does not care he is around that much. He is Monroe He is there.

She offered to take care of Zoë today, because there has been a stomach flu going around town and both Aaron and Priscilla are still recovering. Zoë has been sick, but only needed a day to get over it before she was ready to put on her shoes and go out for another round of playtime. Both Miles and Bass have been bragging about not getting sick. Ever. And of course, neither of them never seem to get sick. It is simply infuriating.

Charlie meet his eyes head on when she gets out her jacket.

' _What you never saw a tiara before?'_  Charlie shoots at Monroe, raising a daring eyebrow at him.

' _Oh I have Charlotte,_ ' Bass smirks,  _'Just on you, it looks so damn adorable.'_

There is a husk low rhythm in his voice.

' _So, you two had a good day?'_ Miles informs, an amused grin plastered on his face at the fake gold tiara with purple fake stones on top of the head of his niece.

' _We were princess today._ ' Zoë smiles happily, while she adjusts her tiara on her head.

' _You like hanging out with Charlie ?_ ' Bass asks her.

Zoë nods eagerly. ' _Yes, Chalie and I looked for pinecones. And then we were princesses again.'_ she then looks up at Charlie.  _'When I am grow up, I want to be like auntie Charlie and have long hair and look very pretty.'_ Zoë giggles.

' _You do huh?_ ' Bass holds Charlie's gaze for a couple of seconds when he puts his glass to his lips.

Zoë nods with even more enthusiasm when Charlie rolls her eyes at him. Zoë shrugs out of her little jacket too, and she gives it to Charlie. Then she walks up to the table and climbs on a chair between Miles and Bass. Charlie walks over to the cabinets behind them to find some fruit for herself and her fellow princess.

' _I am thirsty,'_  Zoë looks up at Bass when she says this without blinking. When he does not move immediately she continues.  _'Daddy always gets me some water when I'm thirsty_.'

Bass lets out a deep sigh, when this time Charlie looks at him with amusement. Then he pushes himself of the chair, grabs a small mug and fills it with water. He puts it in front of her when at the same time, he sits down on his chair again.

' _Thanks you,'_ Bass is rewarded with a quick smile from the little girl as she sips the water.

Not much later, Aaron is there to pick little Zoë up. Charlie nuzzles the little girls hair and tickles her, as Zoë burst out in wild laughter.

With content she lets her hand slide into Aarons when she waves at Miles and Bass.

' _Bye Chalie,_ ' Zoë waves at her one more time.

' _Bye babe,'_  Charlie smiles back.

Zoe giggles, and the last thing Miles and Bass hear before she walks off the porch with Aaron is a  _'Auntie Chalie calls me babe, daddy.'_

Charlie closes the kitchen door and grabs Miles' glass and finishes what is left in his glass.

' _Easy there, princess whatever you are today.'_  Miles smiles at his niece. Charlie rolls her eyes at him.

' _You staying for one more?_ ' Bass asks her, voice low and his voice relaxed. Although Charlie picks up on something else in it.

' _Nah, have to go.'_ Charlie says, when she puts the now empty glass in front of her uncle.

' _Meeting someone, kid?'_  Miles wants to now.

How much he wants her to stay that stubborn four year old herself, how much he wants to shield her from everything out there, he know he can't. Charlie is strong, and how much Rachel tries to still interfere with her life, Charlie stands on her own, she has her own life now.

' _Yeah, and I'm already late._ '

With an easy movement of her arm, she grabs her jacket from the chair on Miles' right. She is meeting someone, but the friend, the guy friend, she is meeting with is sweet, but a friend. No attraction. Nothing there. She likes hanging out with him, but that's it.

If she did not know any better, she thinks she sees something close to disappointment in Monroe's eyes.

' _I'll let you get back to your boy's night._ ' She smirks at Miles and Bass. Bass nods at her, and his eyes are back on his whiskey.

The tiara is still on the table, long after Charlie is out the door. And the only damn thing on Bass' mind is that other guy Charlie is meeting with, and how much he likes to break every fucking bone in his hands for touching her.

* * *

Of course the next day, Charlie _is_ sick. But a lot needs to be done in the small practice of her grandpa where she is working. She cannot even think about breakfast. When holding water down is a problem later that morning, Gene sends her to his place, telling her he will check on her later. Another swirl in her stomach and another moment of nausea later, Charlie finds herself doing absolutely nothing, feel absolutely miserable, on a couch. And it is not even noon. She tells herself she will take a nap and then she will get to work. She closes her eyes, her face on a soft pillow in the corner of the couch in the living room of her grandpa's. Before she knows it, she is fast asleep.

She wakes up again to the sound of two pairs of boots. She wakes up with a headache, a sore feeling in her stomach and a woozy wave in her head.

' _You look peachy, kid.'_ Miles.

' _Holy hell'_. Bass.

She opens her eyes. She groans.

' _Grandpa send you guys over didn't he.'_  Great. Her badass uncle and Monroe are here to babysit her.

She watches how Miles gets out of his jacket and turns around to walk to the kitchen.

' _Miles...'_  she protest, gets up and closes her eyes to the feel of the dizziness. She can't remember the last time she ate and her body is protesting, ' _Miles I'm fine..you guys don't have to..'_

' _So, Whiskey?'_  Bass asks Miles in a deep voice, totally ignoring what she is saying, although his eyes are very much not ignoring her.

' _Sounds good, Bass. Be right back, you better make yourself comfortable, because we are going to be here a while.'_

Charlie closes her eyes, lets out a sigh and falls back into the pillows when Monroe sits down in a chair not far from her and she hears Miles in the kitchen roaming for a bottle.

They here a knock on the door, and Charlie hears the sound of the screen door slamming shut.

Not much later Charlie hears tiny footsteps on the wooden floor of the living room.

' _I'm here to see Auntie Chalie.' Zoë's_ bright little voice in the room. Charlie pushes herself up from the pillows.

' _Staypuft,'_  Bass grunts a not so unfriendly hello to Aaron.

' _You just can't help yourself, can you.'_ Aaron sighs with irritation, then he turns to Charlie.

' _Hey kiddo, Gene told me you've kind of stuck with this bug too. You kind of look not so good._ ' Aaron sounds worried.

' _Yeah, I've heard that before._ ' Charlie says flatly.

Bass looks up to see a chair moving their way. He sees little hands and little feet and then the chair moves closer to Charlie. He shares an amused look with Miles.

' _You need help with that, kid.'_  Miles asks, whiskey in hand.

' _No thank you.'_  Zoë's voice sounds determined.

When she is close to Charlie, she stops moving the chair. Walks into the hallway and comes back with a little backpack.

' _Can you hold this, Chalie?_ ' She does not wait for Charlie to answer, before she puts the little backpack close to Charlie on the couch. Charlie smiles at the little determined girl in front of her.

' _Sure, I can.'_

Little Zoë pushes herself of the floor and onto the chair and sighs with content, when her little feet dangle in the air. She reached out her small hands and Charlie hands her back her backpack.

Aaron accepts a whiskey Miles pours him when Zoë opens her bag en brings out a book that is one of her most valuable possessions. It is about princesses, tiara's and castles and it is her favourite in the whole wide world.

' _She came prepared,_ ' Bass said with amusement in his voice when he looks at the little girl, the chair, her backpack and the book in her tiny hands.

' _Could you please be quiet, because auntie Chalie needs to listen_.' She looks at Bass with a very serious face.

Two pair of eyes look at him. One belongs to a very amused Charlie, who is grinning at him with a big smile. The other one belongs to Aaron's kid. He lets a small sigh out between his teeth.

Miles leans his head in one hand, his whiskey in the other.  _This is fun, watching a kid telling his brother to basically shut the hell shut up,_ Miles thinks to himself when another gulp of whiskey burns in his throat.  _This is becoming a good afternoon,_ he decides.

Bass holds his hands up in surrender, the glass of whiskey still in his hand, when Zoë's eyes are already on the page in front of her. But Charlie's eyes, lock with his for a moment, and he looks at her fucking blue eyes, unable to look away from a moment.

Charlie feels it again, the wave in her stomach that has nothing to do with the stomach bug that has been bugging her the past few hours. This wave is caused by some very blue eyes, blue eyes that belong to Monroe.

' _Once upon a time, in a land far away, over hills and clouds..lived a pretty princess.._ ' Zoë starts to read, remembering the story by heart, adding some changes or details when she wants to.

And so, on that late July afternoon, two former badass rough and though generals listen to a story about a pretty princess and a very handsome prince charming with a whiskey in their hands.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Being a proud aunt myself, I know all about princesses, tiara's and the way a tiny person can change a lot....:) Love from Love** _


	2. Pancakes and a birthday kiss

Charlie is feeling back to her old self, and her body has decided to make up for all the food it did not get into its system. After the miserable afternoon on the first day she got sick, now a couple of weeks ago, after the company of her uncle and Monroe and a princess story from Zoë, Charlie felt better quickly.

It is Friday night. Charlie has offered to watch Zoë for Aaron and Priscilla tonight. She is just putting some stuff from her living room in a big closet on her right, simply because cleaning up is not really her thing and this is easier, when she hears the knock on the door.

She opens the door as she pushes back a lock of hair over her shoulder. Instead of the expected company, she looks right into the face of her uncle.

' _Hey kid, dinner about ready?'_ Miles grins at his niece.

Charlie rolls her eyes at her uncle. She knows her uncle is not really the homey feeling kind of guy, but Miles does appreciate a diner, when  _she_  is cooking it. He is a Matheson, she is a Matheson. They like to eat. A lot. Of course he is welcome, but she just cannot help herself and give him a quick raise of her eyebrow when he looks at her, to not let him off the hook that easily.

' _Come in.'_

But then Miles nods to his left and Charlie sees her uncle did not come alone.

' _I brought this moron too, hope you don't mind? Somebody needs to feed him.'_

' _Dick,'_  Bass mutters under his breath.

Charlie then sees Monroe. Jacket, unshaven, eyes with deep blue and his hands casually next to his long legs.

' _Fine, I guess you both can stay.'_ Charlie says, taking a step back to let them both in,  _'Come on.'_

Bass  _was_ hungry as hell, and when his brother asked him to grab some food, the moron had not included the fact that diner would be at Charlie's. He has been in her apartment before, but always with Miles, and for something practical or a fast drink. But diner is not a drink, diner will take longer than a stupid drink and fucking hell, it is going to be torture because she is wearing that one tank that does fantastic things for her tits.  _Fuck._

He follows Miles into her living room when Charlie is so close for a moment he can take in the scent of her hair. His boots made low sounds on the wooden floor as he walks in. He likes it here. There is a fire in the fireplace, a couple of oil lamps. Books, a low coffee table, a couple of chairs around a strong dark brown table. It feels easy, it feels down to earth. Miles grabs a chair and Bass follows him.

Charlie walks into the kitchen to grab some glasses and some whiskey. She pours both men a drink and after she walks over to the table where both men are sitting down, she is standing next to Bass, her arm touches his shoulder for a second, when they are close. Miles does not even notice, but she can't help but notice the pressure of his body against hers.

Then there is a knock on the door and Charlie shakes that thought away when she walks over to the door.

' _Expecting somebody?'_  Bass asks, cursing at himself for the way he is sounding.  _Fuck, don't let it be loser guy Charlie is dating._

Charlie only grins at him, when she opens the door and she is greeted by a small girl and her backpack that travels wherever she goes.

' _Hey you,'_  Charlie says.

' _Auntie Charlie!'_  Zoë yells out her with enthusiasm and a fast hug.

Then she walks over to the small table next to the door and is getting out of her small jacket.

' _Oh good, I see you have company._ ' Aaron says, with sarcasm when he sees both Miles and Monroe. Truth is, they all have been going along. Aaron knows they are okay, for the simple fact Charlie allows Monroe in her home now. And they are still guys, so there is a lot of bantering and some nice old insults here and there.

Miles and Bass both shot him a grin and a nod. Then Aaron turns to Charlie.

' _Thanks for watching her, kiddo. I will pick her up tomorrow. And for diner later..you know, some vegetables would be nice.'_ Aaron says to Charlie.

' _Yes daddy, we will a lot of ...vege..vegeta...vegetables...,_ ' Zoë says with great concentration , and then gives Aaron a sugar sweet smile.

Both Charlie and Zoë walk Aaron to the door and wave goodbye. They both turn their head to peek around the doorway to make sure Aaron is really gone. Miles is grinning at Bass at the whole image of Charlie and Aaron's kid, making sure Aaron is out of the door. He remembers a younger Charlie, who could not wait for her parents to leave so she could get into a lot of trouble with both him and Bass.

When Charlie closes the door, Zoë looks up at her, and both of them start to smile.

Miles and Bass are looking at them, when Zoë moves her little legs over to the kitchen.

' _What are you doing, kid?_ ' Miles asks with a grin.

Zoë already has her hands on a big pan after opening one of the kitchen cabinets when Charlie stands behind her to help her.

' _Pancakes.'_ Is her simple answer.

' _Pancakes huh? What happened to those vegetables kid?'_ Bass wants to know.

' _No...,'_  Zoë smiles, ' _Chalie always makes pancakes.'_

And then she walks over to him.  _'Don't tell daddy.'_  She whispers solemnly.

' _Well, if you give us some pancakes too, he won't hear anything from me kid._ ' Bass says, Miles grinning behind his whiskey.

Charlie looks at Monroe and Zoë. She has to admit, he is not being a total ass tonight and he is actually kind of not a jerk when it comes to Zoë. Zoë seems to like him, and although she always likes it when Miles is around too, there is something easy between both her and Monroe, and she wonders why. He is good with her.

So, when Monroe is making a  _we don't tell Aaron about the pancakes_  deal with a little girl, Charlie decides to get to work in the kitchen as she hears Zoë explain princess things to Miles and she grabs paper and some crayons out of her backpack. Miles grabs a pillow to put on the chair for Zoë, since the kid's nose barely made it above the table. It earns him a look that tells her she really does not need it. But then her feet dangle happy in the air and her attention goes back to the colourful crayons and the drawing plans she is making.

A little later, when Zoë is sitting at the table, busy with her crayons and some paper , and Miles and Bass are enjoying a drink or two of whiskey, a large plate with pancake on top of another warm pancake is ready. Charlie walks the plate over to the dinner table and Zoë eyes go wide at the sight of the endless pile of pancakes in front of her.

Then Charlie walks back and brings out al glass with some honey. She sits down next to Zoë, putting the honey down.

' _Chalie makes happy face now.'_  She turns to Bass, anticipation in her eyes, as her little hands lay in her lap, and as her eyes go back to Charlie's hand and a sweet pancake on a dinner plate. Charlie uses a spoon to let the honey drip onto the pancakes. Two honey eyes, a little nose and a mouth make Zoë giggle before she starts on her pancake.

Bass is grateful for the shot of booze in his hand. Because right in front of him, he watches how Charlie makes the face on the damn pancake. She doesn't know it, but it is the same face his mother drew on pancakes for him when he was young, for his sisters too when they were sick or having a bad day.

He knows Ben did it for Charlie when she was little, a tradition that started with his mom, many years ago in Jasper when both Miles and Ben were part of his family, sharing diners at their dinner table. Days that seemed so simple. School, homework, friendship, getting into trouble.

He has not the heart to tell her, he has not the heart to look up at Miles now.

He grabs a fork, digs in too, although there is a fucking lump the size of Texas in his throat. A lump that is there, because this part of his old home, of years long forgotten, made it all the way here, to this table, with this little kid, Miles and with Charlie.

_**Three weeks later** _

Charlie is a little hung over, a dull headache is there, as she walks from her place to her grandfather's home. She is late. She does not like to be late. One, because it is not like her. Two, because she is meeting with Miles, and he will not shut up about this for the rest of the morning, with what could be the reason of her being late.

She met with Chris last night, they guy she has been seeing every now and then. It has been a good evening. That was until he tried to kiss her later when they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. She had frozen under his touch, he had apologized. She knew he was not being an asshole, and he had walked her home, apologizing again and again. She had smiled at him, assured him she was okay and that she just did not want more. He had looked hurt before he headed home. She had walked into her empty and silent apartment, feeling heavy and low. He was a decent guy, although she could not completely explain why he was not for her. Why she kept comparing him to something or someone she did not even understand herself.

But most of all, she was not ready. Not after what happened in an abandoned library in Austin. Maybe she was not ever going to be ready. That is why she choose Chris. He was fun, he was safe. Nothing more. Nothing to give, but more importantly, nothing to lose.

She was not the girl to stay and hide in bed for the rest of the day because she had a shitty evening, and she had promised to stop by her grandfather's. Her grandfather had been vague about the reason and she was wondering what it could be.

She got her answer when she walked into the kitchen. Bass and Miles are in the middle of a conversation, her grandpa is going through some books in the living room he needed later and in the middle of the light morning activities in the small kitchen and little girl stands next to Aaron with an actual cupcake in her tiny hand, a small candle on top of it.

Slowly, Zoë walkes to her, as Aaron has a hand on her shoulder, helping her.

' _What is this?'_  Charlie askes, as she got to Zoë's level, squatting down in front of her.

' _This is for your birthday Chalie._ ' Zoë looking very concentrated at the cake and burning candle in front of her.

Bass looks at the blue changing in Charlie's eyes, and he is hit by how god damn beautiful she is like this, a real smile, that smashes down that wall he sees around her. And he sees her. And he realises how few times he actually sees her smile. And how much he fucking hates that.

Charlie looks at the tiny cupcake in a shape she remembered from Chicago, from other birthdays at home and the candle, burning in a golden tiny flame with warmth. She is moved by this gesture. Birthdays have been a luxury on the road and now this little girl was here, a tiny present in her hand for her. For her.

' _We know we are a week early, but we are leaving later for the next couple of weeks to visit some friends a couple of towns away, so we wanted to give you a present now.'_  Aaron explaines, Zoë nodding at her father's words.

' _Well, I love it._ ' Charlie smiles, a wide smile from both Aaron and Zoë as she turns her attention back at the cupcake and girl in front of her.

' _Make a wish Auntie Chalie.'_

And Charlie makes a wish, although it has nothing to do with the easy wishes she used to make in a world a lifetime away, where it was about princesses and fairytales as well, as she gently blows out the candle and Zoë puts the cupcake in her hands. Then Zoë kisses her, followed by Aaron.

Bass crosses his arms when he sees how Zoë turns around to him, when Miles just heads out the kitchen telling him he needs to hit the head. The old men is busy with his books as Aaron is grabbing something from the living room.

He knows trouble is not far away.

' _You kiss Chalie too.'_

Trouble it is.  _Fuck._

When he not moves immediately, Zoë keeps looking at him with wide blue eyes. Then she frowns and she is not really smiling at him anymore.

' _It is almost Chalie's birthday and then you have to give her a kiss.'_ Her voice is still sweet, but her eyes tell him there is no going around this.

Bass lets out a fast grin. Feels kind of really fucking stupid as his eyes turn to Charlie who has turned his way, her mouth already open to say something to Zoë.

 _Dammit_ , He is Sebastian Monroe, he does not walk away from a challenge. Certainly not from a challenge that comes from a tiny princess with a lot of attitude.

Charlie knows what he is about to do before he even starts to open his stupid mouth.

' _You know what, you are right Zoë._ ' His voice is low, with a hint of arrogance and challenge only for her to pick up on and has a rhythm of rough goodness that makes Charlie stop in her tracks and lock eyes with him.

' _It is her birthday...'_

Zoë says something back but Charlie does not register what.

Bass pushes himself of the kitchen counter. He walks over to her and stands impossibly close to her. He is tall, and his shoulders and chest are broad, and so close. Charlie feels how dry her mouth feels all of a sudden.

She feels his hand on her arm. His hand is large, his fingers adding just enough pressure.

She takes in his scent that is suddenly all around her.

She feels his breath.

His beard.

And then, his blue fire up into hers, before he slowly puts his mouth on her cheek, although stupidly close to her lips, and he kisses her. Gently.

And then, he goes in for the kill. He moves his mouth, moves it close to her ear. His breath against her ear, his voice even more low and oh so good.

' _Happy birthday, Charlie.'_

And then, as he steps back, Miles walks back into the kitchen. Her grandpa asks her something about a patient, Zoë wants to go home with Aaron to play with her princess doll and she just stands there. Telling herself to move.

Bass eyes are still on her as he walks out the door with Miles, the screen door of the kitchen a little bit longer in his hands then she thinks has to be, as his eyes are still on her, as he says something to Miles about a meeting later. And then, she is looking at the screen door, Miles and Bass already at the end of the garden path as she tries to understand what just happened.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your reviews for last chapter, they made me so happy! I will work on this story this week, and you can expect another chapter later! Love from Love


	3. Stories on her couch

_Stories on her couch_

Bass knows woman. Being a known womanizer and a man whore makes him kind of an expert.

And when Staypuft's kid, all attitude, told him in her  _very stoic and don't mess with me because I am already five years old way_  that auntie Chalie needed a birthday kiss, he decided to have some fun.

Because maybe he's bat shit crazy and delusional for even fucking considering this, but there is something. Something that should not be there. Charlie Matheson was and still the hell is throwing him every damn mixed signal in the history of ever.

He had watched her, standing across from him in that kitchen. He could see a mix of being pissed off, shock and irritation seeping through in her eyes and shoulders, when he had told Zoë she  _was_  right. Charlie deserved that kiss. And the perfect gentleman he was, he made sure she got one.

He expected her to knee him in the balls or worse, because he was damn sure Charlie Matheson had at least one weapon strapped to that fucking smooth curved body of hers. But she stood there, nailed to the damn ground.  _Fuck_ , her arm felt subtle, smooth but strong, well trained. Her scent all Charlie, her lips so damn close, he could hear and feel her breath. He watched the curves of her breasts move faster with every shallow fast breath she was taking. She fitted so damn good right under his touch. Kissing her on the cheek, her lips too damn close, too damn close to keep his cock silent.

When Miles walked into the kitchen and the kid was asking staypuft when they could go home, his eyes were still on her, the skin of her neck within his reach.

But it was the look in Charlie's eyes. The look of shock, surprise. And something else. Something that was fucking close to want. He had held her eyes, when Miles had walked past him, on his way out. He had answered his brother when Miles had asked him at what time some fucking boring meeting was, while he had left Charlie behind in that damn kitchen. The screen door in his hands, when her blue was still locked with his.

_Dammit._

He stands there, before the table in his living room. Curses again. Grabs a bottle from the table, grabs his jacket and is out of his door in seconds.

* * *

' _Auntie Chalie?'_

Charlie shakes her head, shakes thoughts away that find their way into her brain too many times.

She looks down and meets big asking eyes.

' _I get to sleep in the big bed?'_  Zoë asks, sweet voice that she uses if she wants something real bad.

She is staying over tonight, it is easier than Aaron having to drag his daughter around town in the middle of the night. Charlie does not mind. Having Zoe around is fun and light. And the best thing for Zoë in all of this, is the change to sleep in her bed, which she has decided to be a princess bed because it is big and comfortable and all hers.

' _You get to sleep in the big bed, if you make sure your little cold feet don't end up in my back.'_ Charlie says as she tickles the little girl.

Zoë giggles and screams out for Charlie to stop. Then promises her she won't. Which of course, will all be forgotten later that night, as Zoë turns in her sleep to make sure Auntie Chalie will keep her feet and little body warm.

And when Zoë decides now is the best time to unpack with concentration and a happy smile, and her toothbrush, little pyjama and favourite book find a way in Charlie's bedroom and bathroom, Charlie thinks about him again.

And she feels her heart beat faster, again. Scurf, lips, his husky low voice so close to her ear. So much of Bass, so close. Bass had never any trouble to mess with her. To play with space and boundaries. He had never any trouble being an arrogant crude ass either. And first, she had felt anger, irritation when she stood there, listening to Zoë telling Bass to give her a kiss too. She had seen it in his eyes. A change to mess with her, to be his arrogant stupid self. But there was nothing stupid or arrogant about that kiss. His lips firm, but gentle at the same time. His touch sure, with aim, but again gentle, smooth. His voice challenging, raw, husky, but at the same time with a sincere intensity that messed with her head even more.

She sighs. Things were simpler when he was an arrogant son of a bitch and nothing more.

Lucky for her, Zoë is here, making sure her mind stays in once place, away from him.

They have dinner, they sit on the couch. Charlie is reading, Zoë is busy with her favourite crayon, the purple one. She is in the middle of designing another princess dress when a knock on the door gets their attention.

Of course the moment she made sure the stupid asshole was out of her thoughts, he stands in front of her door. She looks at him. Tall, bottle in his hands.  _No Miles_. That last part is pulsating in her mind when she is still looking at him.

' _What, Staypuft doesn't allow you to have boys over when you are babysitting?'_ His voice is low, while there is a stupid grin plastered on his face.

' _I don't think he would object to boys coming over, Monroe. I think he has a bigger problem with arrogant smug assholes.'_  She shoots back at him.

Bass upper lip moves a little, the start of another grin, while his blue eyes fill with amusement. God, he swears he never met somebody like her. Smart mouth, stubborn and never afraid to throw anything in his face. It is fucking adorable and playing with his cock all at the same time.

Charlie puts her hands in front of her chest.

' _Hi,'_  Zoë stands next to Charlie all of a sudden, as she looks up at him.

' _Hey kid,'_  he grins back at her.

' _You want to see my book Sebastian?'_

' _You know my name huh?'_

' _Chalie told me.'_  She answers him with pride.

' _She did huh?'_ His eyes flash over to Charlie.

Bass grins even more, while he sees Charlie struggle to not close her eyes in frustration.

' _I love to see your book,_ ' he answers the little girl, who smiles up at him and happily turns around to frolic back into the living room, on her way to the bedroom to catch her treasure.

He moves past Charlie, shooting her his best grin in the whole fucking world. Kind of the same grin she shot him around a damn fire in Vegas with Duncan, when he had to watch how she gave Charlie those fucking men he dragged his ass all the way to Vegas for. His men.

_Payback is a bitch._

He sees the irritation on her face but he ignores her, focussing on Aaron's kid when he walks into her living room.

They stand face to face, Charlie irritated, he still grinning while they hear how Zoë grabs the book in the other room.

He waits.

' _What's that?_ ' Charlie asks, nodding at the booze in his hands, annoyed that she is the one who talks first.

' _That's a little something for tonight_.' He pauses,  _'You certainly look like you could need a drink, Charlotte.'_

There it is again. Smugness, combined with that other stupid thing.

She walks over to him, grabs the bottle out of his hands, and brushes his arm on the way to the kitchen while she tells herself to just breath.

When she walks back into the living room, Bass is crouched down next to Zoë. His eyes on her level. Her book is next to her drawing on the low wooden table before her couch. His jacket is not far away from her drawing.

' _It's a princess dress, look...'_ tiny fingers move over the colourful shapes on the paper,  _'I made this of purple, and this from gold...but I don't have gold so I use yellow...'_

Zoë explains as Bass listens, his attention on her.

' _Good job, kid.'_

Zoe smiles shyly at the compliment.

Charlie hands him a glass of whiskey, while he sees her face, which is more relaxed, almost open when she is watching him and the little kid.

She sits down on the couch and of course it takes Bass about ten seconds to be completely too close to her, yet again.

He is plopping his ass, his well curved ass, next to her, the couch moving with his weight, drawing her a little bit closer involuntarily. His glass in his hand, his legs a little wide. They sat down before like this. Many times, on the road, at Miles place, on another couch, an a log close to a fire, on the ground. But this is the first time, she notices him in a different way. This is also the first time that something inside of her wants to play with whatever this is, with this push and pull with personal space. She does not move. Meets his eyes, takes a sip from her drink.

Bass has to give it to her, she does not move an inch. She puts the glass from her hand to those fucking lips of hers, and meet his eyes with an explorative look.

Zoë, she sits back down where she has been drawing before he came in, next to his boots, her little knees on the wooden floor as she puts back the paper in front of her, and starts on another dress.

' _So, where is Miles tonight?_ ' Charlie asks.

She sees his eyes change, more tension appears in his jaws.

' _Miles is enjoying his night with your mom.'_

Charlie hears his voice, and his tone spells out the words...  _with that bitch_.

He does not say it, he does not have too. Charlie knows things have been hard. Miles in the middle, not sure what to do. Rachel using every change she has to make sure Bass feels the intruder. He is trying, even Charlie can see it. But her mother doesn't. Or refuses.

So, instead of messing with him, she tries to keep quiet and not rub more salt in those wounds. Somehow she can't bring herself to that tonight. And when she is really honest, she has never been unable to see things from his side too. She has never admitted that, even to herself, but it is one of those unexpected things when it came to her. And him.

She enjoys the feel of the good whiskey in her throat, and takes another sip.

To his surprise, he sees her eyes soften. He has just given her a change to throw something in his face, but she doesn't. He gulps down his whiskey as the sounds of the crayon on paper fills the room.

' _And you, nobody else to spend this evening with?'_ His voice is more rough than he had intended and he mentally curses at himself for how he sounds. He locks his jaws and looks into his glass.

' _Nah, just us girls tonight.'_

She looks at him, giving him a forced smile. It is like a cloud in front of blue summer sky. The blue in her eyes shadow a bit, before they change to their normal blue.

Charlie feel how his eyes are more intense as Bass watches her. She expects him to be an ass and ask more, but to her surprise, he shuts the hell up.

Instead he lets her change the subject and they drink, they talk. Charlie refills their glasses, grabbing some juice for Zoë. Normally Miles is always there in the mix with them, but tonight he isn't. And it is different than Charlie expects. It's actually kind of good.

They hear how Zoë sighs with content as she pushes down her crayon. Then she looks at the dress she made and her eyes go to the book on her right. She pushes herself up on her feet and grabs the book.

Charlie puts down her drink.

' _Ready with the dresses for tonight?'_

A simple nod is her answer when her eyes start to shine a bit more. Charlie takes the book from her hands as Zoë moves on the couch.

' _So, where were we?'_

Zoë does not answer her, but her little hands move through the pages of the book with ease, finding the chapter she wants to hear again.

Bass relaxes, moving his weight more into the couch, taking his whiskey in hand. Charlie Matheson is going to read, read about fucking princesses and castles. This is going to be good. He sits back to enjoy the ride.

Within minutes he realises she is damn good at this. He watches the two ladies next to him, having fun. He has turned a bit their way and his arm is on the couch behind her. She does not seem to notice. A lock of hair falls over her face, and he slowly pushes it back over her shoulder, behind her ear.

And then fucking curses at himself for being a complete moron. He stops moving, but Charlie, she only looks at him for a second, when she keeps on reading to the little kid. He moves his fingers away from her hair, but keeps his arm on the couch behind her.

When they reach the last part of the chapter, Zoë yawns a little, before she looks at him.

' _You read?'_ she asks with hope.

' _Kid.I...'_

' _This is the part with the lion, and you sometimes sound like a lion too.'_ Zoë explains to him patiently.

He hears Charlie snort, a wide smirk on her face.

He sighs, but at the same time he grabs the book from her tiny hands.

He opens the book, fuck, he was a general, he was a president, but tonight, it is all princesses and a lion. He is glad Miles is not here to make a total ass out of him. But saying no to this little one, is not something he can feel he can do. First, because she is a little brat, and two, because she is a smart little brat, and she will find a way to make him do it anyway.

He starts. Zoë's hands are in her lap, as she looks at the colourful paintings in the book, her mouth a bit open with concentration. When he reaches the part with the lion, he realises that he might as well go all in, and he lowers his voice to produce a damn good lion growl. Zoë looks up at him in delight, as she laughs brightly with joy and anticipation. When he pauses to turn the page the kid looks at Charlie.

' _You see, Sebastian does a very good lion.'_

This kid is a pro. A compliment will get her anywhere. When they reach the last page of the chapter, Zoë sighs, looking at the picture, while Bass feels how she has moved in a little closer to him. he grabs his whiskey for another shot.

' _More._ ' Zoë smiles.

' _More huh?'_  Bass growls at her with amusement.

' _Yes, more please._ ' She does not even blink at him as her eyes are serious and with a tiny flash of hope there will be more.

A damn pro it is. He is sure this is not even the last chapter he  _will_  read to her.

Charlie moves back into the couch, she feels the weight of Zoë against her side. And now the little girl's attention is on the story again, she allows herself to think about what Bass just did. She was aware of his body close to hers, on her couch, but when he moved his hand to slowly push that hair away from her face, her heartbeat became a quick storm. They have touched before. Small touches, a shoulder against a shoulder, him helping her, a quick pat on the shoulder to keep on going. But this, this is new. Different. And she feels his hand again, as if it was still there.

Soon, Zoë is lost in the story as Bass reads to her. Another chapter, and another. But Charlie does not watch Zoë anymore. She watches him and the complete ease of which this former general reads the story to a little girl, pulling her into the story, letting Zoë lean into his side, her little eyes on the pictures before her. Giggling when Bass touches a funny part in the story, moving closer to him where there is a scary part. And of course, the asshole does a mean lion.

And in the middle of another chapter, she has not noticed when exactly, his arm is still behind her. Gently resting so close to her. And then, she feels his fingers touching her hair. Playing with a lock of her blonde hair. It is slow, and she barely feels the touch at first, and she realises Bass has been touching her for a while now, and that somehow her body has registered it, but it feels good, and slow and it is gentle.

His rough skinned fingers move through her hair. His thumb caresses her neck. It causes her to feel a shock to her system and a comforting warmth at the same time.

It takes her a while to fully register what is happening. And then it takes her a while to look up at him. First, he keeps on reading. And then, without Zoë even noticing, he looks up for a second, his eyes meetings hers. His eyes are intense, his face serious, but his eyes are also burning with so much.

She lets him. She sits on the couch, leans in to his touch. They sit there like that for a long while, a little five year old princess between them.

Zoë falls asleep, between her and Bass. Leaning against him, her little feet dangling from the couch. Her cheeks have a healthy blush, her hair falls over her small shoulder. She looks sleepy and peaceful. Completely at ease.

Charlie scoops the little girl in her arms. Moves her away from the couch and to her big bed. She covers her, making sure she is warm and safe as the little girl is lost in her dreams.

Bass finishes his whiskey, as he watches how Charlie walks out the room with the sleeping kid in her arms. He did not know what the fuck got into him, but she was so damn close, she was so damn relaxed, her hair flowing over the couch and back. His fingers had moved. He had felt the softness of her hair, and when he realised, without even being sure Charlie had at that moment, she was not moving away from his touch, his fingers had slowly moved to the smooth skin of her neck.

And Charlie, she mad moved, slowly, into his touch. She had let him in, he had felt her warmth against his skin.

When she walks back into the room, Bass grabs his jacket and is midway getting in to it, his shoulder disappearing under the fabric of his jacket.

' _Going home?'_  She asks.

The fire is burning slowly behind her, the light of the fire warming the room and her face. Fuck, she is gorgeous.

Truth is, he does not know what happened. Something shifted, Charlie is letting him in.

But he won't push her. There was something on her face earlier, that fucking shadow, that dark hurt on her face, in her eyes. He did not like that shadow in her eyes. He has seen it before, and if he is right, right about all of fucking this, he needs, he wants to take this slow. He will give her space.

Tonight has been a good night, for a whole lot of reasons. He wants to keep it the fuck that way.

' _You girls have a good night.'_

He smiles at her. He does not grin, he does not smirk. He smiles.

She smiles back.

He is almost out of the door when he hears her voice.

' _Bass?'_

She knows she uses his name. He knows too. His eyes go gentle for a second, Charlie lets out a breath.

' _Zo_ _ë was right, you do a great Lion.'_ The smile turns into a small mocking grin.

Bass looks at the ground for a second, shaking his head with a grin.

' _Thanks for the company.'_ Charlie adds, the mocking grin returning to a small smile.

' _Anytime'_   he grins, walking out of the door, when he watches her again, needing to kiss her so badly at that point.

But he doesn't.

Not yet.

Soon.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh that moment, where that guy you really like is on the couch next to you, and he makes that small move... The book? It is probably a mix between the book Maggie carried with her and a fairytale with a Lion... :) I wanted to thank you again for all your sweet amazing reviews! They are so much fun to read and I love you all like this hereUntil the next chapter? Love from Love


	4. Crying and castles

**_In this chapter...well, there will be a lot of Charloe. Deeper Charloe. Hope you enjoy!_ **

* * *

_Crying and castles_

Aaron walks in, midwhiskey.

' _Looking for something?_ ' Miles says drily as he sits around the kitchen table with his bottle.

' _Yeah, I am looking for Charlie. Kind of a babysit emergency.'_

' _Just missed her,_ ' Bass says, as he takes another gulp from his drink, as he is enjoying his time with bottle and brother.

Aaron does not look happy _. 'Right.'_

Then, tiny feet and a backpack walk in behind Aaron.

' _Hey kid,'_  Miles gives her a grin.

' _Hi,'_  Zoë says happily. Her smile getting more wide as she looks at Bass.

He sees her little brain at work.

'we could watch her?. Bass shrugs. Aoron is turning kind of okay and he decides he could give Staypuft a break every now and then. That, and seeing Miles being uncomfortable around the little kid is just fucking worth it.

Charlie does not know it, but when she was Zoë's age, he himself in fact was the grown up supervision when Ben and Rachel let Miles spent time alone with Charlie.

Miles looks at him with wide mocking eyes that contain just a hint of you are not really fucking serious and some good old panic and Staypuft just looks at him like he has gone bat shit crazy.

' _What?_ ' Bass grunts with some wounded ego.

An hour later, Aaron went home, Zoë unpacked and Miles is passed out on the couch, snoring his ass off. His drinking buddy is now a five year old, and while he is drinking his whiskey, Zoë is enjoying a firm shot of juice. She had brought her crayons and some paper, and in her universe it is all she needs.

Bass drinks, Zoë draws.

Zoë looks up from her paper, into the living room as she listens to the snoring sounds that come from Miles.

' _He is loud.'_  Bass says, as he grins at her while he looks over to Miles.

Zoë giggles behind her hand.

So far they have discussed lions, pinecones, his beard and the fact that she needed more juice and that she could get that herself. Which had resulted in more juice on the table than in her glass. But she had smiled happily at him and he had not cared about the mess.

' _Auntie Chalie was crying.'_ Zoë says quietly suddenly.

Bass wonders how much of an emotional blow a five year old can deliver. He just got his damn answer. He moves in a little closer. His knees on his elbows as the girl next to him keeps moving the crayon over the paper in front of her.

' _When was Charlie crying, Zo_ _ë?'_  He keeps his voice slow and relaxed.

But fuck, the thought of her crying. He had never seen her cry. He has seen woman cry for about just anything to get what they want, or use it as a way to get the upper hand in discussions. He has seen all that shit. But Charlie, not her. She always straitened her shoulders, and he never ever saw her cry.

Ever.

Not after she got almost gang raped in that bar. Not after Gould rolled her back into the tent camp in Vegas, and he could see on her face that she knew things would probably be very fucking over for her. Not after Austin, where she god dammit had to shoot that Neville kid. Old stinging guilt makes his way into his chest. If anyone should have shot that kid, it should have been fucking him. Miles. Not her. The one thing there was left to do and he could do was listen and see how Miles tried to get through to her, sitting on the wagon behind her.

The fact that she has been crying and she had let anybody else catch her, told him something was so fucking wrong.

He lead his share of interrogations, negotiated with all kinds of tug and assholes. He was a Marine. But this moment, with this little kid was making him all kinds of fucking out of place.

' _I was asleep in the big bed and had a bad dream and then I went to find Chalie_.' Zoë still moves the crayon over the paper, as she puts a window in the castle she has been drawing.

She is now whispering, looking up at him. The crayon in her tiny hand.

' _Auntie Chalie was really sad, Sebastian.'_  He sees the worry in those five year old eyes.

Bass swallows something away. He has absolutely no clue in hell what to say so he just nods. Zoë looks up at him and nods back. Apparently it was the right thing to do.

' _I asked Chalie wanted some water, because my daddy always gets me some water and my bear when I am sad.'_ It is a lot of words for a five year old.

If breaks his fucking heart that a glass of water and her bear still keep all the monsters away from her life.

' _You did, huh?'_  He feels a smile coming up, the one thing he can think of to assure this kid in front of him and she smiles back.

' _Yes, and then the crying was away and she tickled me and then we were princesses in the big bed.'_

' _You did good kid.'_

Zoë looks almost shy now and she just looks up at him with bright eyes.

' _You really helped Charlie there.'_

Zoë decides she needs to finish her castle, and moves her eyes back to the paper in front of her.

' _Good castle kid,'_

' _Thanks Sebastian.'_

* * *

 

And when Zoë's mind is back with her castle, Bass mind is with Charlie.

The night air brings an October scent into the streets of Willoughby. Summer really gone, autumn almost there. It is dark, and small light illuminate the street in front of him.

This is probably fucking stupid. But fuck, he can add that to the list of really stupid things he has done in his life.

He has no fucking clue what he is going to do. Going to say.

He will wing it.

Because he knows Aaron is busy with the kid, Rachel is busy being Rachel, Miles is caught up in her and his drinking. The old men is busy with his practice and Connor is busy enjoying the local ladies. Maybe they don't pay any fucking attention, but he does.

And it's a million little things. A hollowness in her eyes that last only seconds, a shadow that falls over her face. And after what Zoë told him, he can't stay the hell away.

He won't let her slip away. He fucking won't.

* * *

 

Charlie is in the middle of her fourth shot, or fifth. She does not even care. They burn into her throat as she sits at the bar. Chris next to her. After he tried to kiss her, and she had turned him down, he had actually been a good sport and now, when they meet in the bar, they talk, share a drink. She is glad. He is a good guy.

She is in the middle of a bad joke when they get interrupted.

His eyes on the fucking loser next to Charlie. Loser telling her he will check up on some friends, nodding at her. Bass snorts at the easy way this kid leaves Charlie with his tail between his legs.

' _So tell me something, shouldn't your boyfriend sit where I am sitting right now?'_

' _He is not my boyfriend Monroe.'_  her eyes tell him to shut up. She finishes her drink, and slams her drink in front of her, the glass hitting the wood with a loud noise.

' _I don't know, it looked very interesting between the both of you.'_  He sounds arrogant.

Charlie has enough. She is on edge, tired. She can't deal with his asshole side tonight.

' _I don't need this from you.'_  She snaps at him. Tells the guy behind the bar to put the drinks on her tab as she moves away from the bar, tells Chris goodbye for the night and is on her way out.

He catches up with her outside the bar, halfway on her way home.

' _Wait up, Charlie.'_  He curses at himself how fast this has gone to hell.

She quickly turns around.

' _I am so tired with everyone needing to know who I am seeing, who I am dating. If I am doing all right. You, Miles, my mom. Jesus Monroe, this is none of your business. Just leave me alone.'_

Her outburst is short but heated. But there is also something else in her voice, a sharp sadness between all the stubborn warning that catches his attention. He watches her turn around, as she leaves him behind on the damn street.

Charlie walks into the front door, throwing her jacket a chair. Her fingers are trembling. She walks into the kitchen and decides she needs a drink. She is surprised with her outburst at him. She normally can take him being an asshole. But not tonight. She has shot something his way that she wished she hadn't. She feels like she showed too much of herself and she hates it.

She is so done with everyone pushing her. Her mom needing to know who she is seeing, Miles joking around about it. Monroe who always is asking in a non direct way about her love life. It's a topic that makes something burn and twirl inside of her and invite feelings that she does not want to feel. She can't.

Before she can grab the bottle of whiskey there is a knock on the door.

She waits, walks over and opens it. She knows it's him.

' _What do you want?'_  Her voice is sharp.

She moves her hands in front of her chest. She is cold, and her stomach hurts and her body does too and she is so low and tired. She stands in the middle of the doorway, blocking his entrance.

She feels the absolute need of not having anyone around. She is not sure she can take any of his personal insults, or questions about guys she is or is not seeing or anything else for that matter.

' _What, I am not allowed to come in?'_

He watches her sigh. He is not giving up that easily.

' _You do know you were being your stupid self over there again? And you do know Miles is not here?'_  She asks him.

' _I am very aware of that Charlotte.'_

He sees the confusion in her eyes. The doubt as she looks up at him.

' _So, you are here for me?'_  She challenges him, deciding that if he is here, she might as well dare him to get into another stupid argument.

His eyes fire into hers.

' _Charlie,'_  the way he is saying her name gets her attention _, ' are you all right?'_

More confusion in her eyes. After Miles and Aaron, now Charlie looks up at him like he has lost his damn mind within the same day. She crosses her arms even stronger before her chest as she looks away from him for a moment.

' _I'm fine.' S_ he says flatly.

He looks at her face. Her skin looks tired, so does she.. He can see, even from here, the empty bottles on her kitchen counter. Charlie knows how to drink, Charlie knows how to stop. But those carelessly put away bottles on the kitchen counter are bad news, decades spent with Miles tells him just that.

' _No, you are not.'_ He says firmly, simply, his eyes back on her and Charlie is not sure if she can take this. His tone is almost challenging, but not completely. It is such a simple line, but it breaks loose so much.

She blinks up at him. He sees the first flash of anger fall over her face.

' _Charlie damn it, you are not okay._ ' It comes out in a loud grunt, his fucking stupid way of trying to make her see he gives a fuck.

It is too much. Someone asking her, with those eyes, deep, gentle _, familiar_ , if she is all right. Because she is not. She is really not. Of all the people that are asking her if she is all right, it is  _him_. She walks into her apartment, needing distance from his and his stupid words. Knowing, knowing she gives him space to follow her.

She feels him follow her, hears him close the door.

The more she is trying to hold on and not fall into the centre of grieve and loss and hurt and guilt, the more she is holding on, tension through her body, pain in her heart, grieve and guilt in her head, the more she is slipping. And she is tired. So tired. And she has nightmares. She wakes up at her own screams. She is not okay. She is really not.

_They boy she let her heart conquer 's face haunts her, in the middle of everything else, in the middle of everything that once was and now is gone, haunts her in her dreams or in her mind. He is there, falling again, dying again. She has the weapon in her hand. Again. Jason, the boy, the guy she loved for the very first time. She shot him. He tried to kill her. So she shot him, leaving him behind in that cold room on that grey endless short evergoing on day_

But him, Bass, asking her about it. Bass being here, for her, for her...is pushing her almost over. He looks at her, and there is no more to hide. The tears start silently. He hears the first sob in the back of her throat. She is standing there in the fucking middle of her living room, as the first sob moves through her body.

Her blue eyes get filled with grey rain.

He sees the panic in her eyes. He does not think anymore. He just needs to get to her. Charlie hears his boots make sounds on the floor under him as he walks over, like her own heartbeats. Gently, slowly, a lump in his throat, he circles his arms around her.

It feels like he is moving in fucking slow motion. She does not move. His arms find their way around her as she completely fits into his arms.

Finally he locks his arms, his hands loosely on her shoulder blades.

Charlie had walked for years. She has walked from the home she knew for years, to Chicago, To Philly, to Willoughby, to Vegas and back again. She has walked so many miles she can't count them anymore. But now, finally, her legs give out. She can't walk on anymore.

It is that moment that she connects completely with his chest, and his arms move more firmly around her.

He feels her letting go, and he supports her, helps her, holds her.

His head ends up against her hair, and he stands tall, carrying her weight know she can't.

He has no fucking clue how long they have been standing like this. Minutes, an hour. He does not give a damn. She is warm, and light and heavy with sadness, and he feels the feel of her body in his arms. He feels the hurt run through her, he feels how her body is not able to keep her up now.

He moves away from her, not losing the connection with Charlie, one hand still on her shoulder as he moves her to the couch behind her. She is trembling. He crouches down in front of her, as he moves out of his jacket. He slowly pulls it around her.

Then he sits back down next to her. His lips pressed into a tense line, her knee almost touching his. Her arm still close around her.

' _I can't... I can't stop it...I can't...'_ her words tumble over her words, as she cries and his arm is behind her.

Giving her space, but also grounding her at the same time.

' _I know,'_  he said softly, his tone so low it resounds in her chest. Bass sighs, so much pain and defeat in his voice again,  _'Charlie, I know.' How will he ever start to let her know he knows. He really does._

His voice reaches her, soothing her, making her feel that she is not alone. He understands. She has always felt this weird pull towards him, she has always been able since she came back with him to see things from his side too. He would still made her blood boil though.

His jacket around her, his voice rolling towards her, are enough to finally break through. Tears turn into sobs, as sobs wreck through her body and she is crying, crying so hard. She has cried a lot lately but every time she reached the moment where she felt she was losing control, she has stopped. She can't stop now. Her tears blur her vision and she is lost in heavy emotions as she feels his arms around her again. She grabs his shirt, her fingers clinging onto something to keep her frown drowning completely. Tears breaking free and flowing into his shirt. She crawls to him, disappearing into the line of where his shoulder meets his chest.

' _It's Jason...it's everything._ ' She cries silently, wincing inside and out when she says his name out loud for the first time in a very long time.

He does the one thing he can think of. He sits silently, letting her move into his arms, as he locks his arms around her again. His hand on her hair, stroking her back, holding her.

' _I am so tired Bass.'_  She sounds exhausted, as she does not even has the strength to keep words in that she does not want him to hear, she does not want anyone to hear. She does not want to let out. But she is is. So tired.

And just like that, she feels how her body moves away from the couch and his arms are under her knees and around her. The sounds around her reach her in a different way, the world around her seems strange with exhaustion. His chest is so close, the sounds of his boots again so close.

Bass cannot remember the last time he shared a night with a woman without actually fucking her brains out. He forgot. Until now. Here he is, Charlie fast asleep, her face pale, evidence of the shed of tears on the skin of her cheeks. Her fingers still crawled up into a tight knot. Maybe in the world before this world has gone to hell, this, this would not happen. Him carrying her to her bed, taking his place next to her. But all those years on the road, all those nights they had spent together, her behind him, sleeping next to her is so familiar. He does not want to take advantage of her.

He just wants to see her through this night.

Her eyes sting, her head feels like a wooden log, like now the storm has left her body and left behind a static heaviness. She feels something firm, and smooth and hard and warm at the same time. And then, his fingers, going through her hair. A large strong arm that is all around her, pressure keeping her in one place where she feels she can just be.

And then, she looks up at him. His eyes are on her.

The town outside is still silent, the first light of the day is changing the colour in the room. Turning the black into something softer, something brighter in a calm pastel light.

She slowly moves away from him, remembering piece by piece of how much of herself she showed him.

' _Water,_ ' she says slowly. She walks to the kitchen and when she comes back he is standing in the room before her.

The darkness is getting some shapes again, and in the middle of the dark giving way to soft pastel, she meets his eyes.

He watches how the first morning light draws out her face. Can't resist to pull her close again. The gentle colours of her face, her full smooth lips and those amazing deep, deep eyes.

He keeps her locked in his arms, as he watches her. She looks at his lips, her eyes moving slowly and an explorative sensual look in her eyes. Hesitant, willing. He gently moves his fingers over her arm, over her jaw. And then, she moves towards him, or he moves towards her. He does not give a fuck.

Charlie kisses Bass for the first time, in the nook of his arms, with his shielding body close to her as her lips finally find his.

Bass does not move. His brain is fucking yelling at him that Charlie is kissing him and damn, she feels good. This, it feels so damn good. He waits, plays with her lips with his own. Slowly tastes her, without moving the rest of his body. Whatever the fuck this is , he does not move. He just kisses her.

But then, she moves. He does not know how long her mouth have been giving him sweet torture, but she moves. She turns her body, her breasts against his chest. Bass slowly moves a hand to her thigh and gently places it over him, helping her where she wants to be. Charlie feels how his hands guides her over his leg, and she moves in closer, disappearing completely into his touch.

She has been running. Hiding, without true aim.

But now, she is standing still, she does not have to run, she does not have to hide.

He is here. He sees her. He has her. He holds her.

Bass wants to take his time with her, kiss her, feel her under his fingers, feel the weight of her fucking amazing body in his arms.

She is there. And he sees her. He has her. He holds her.

She moves closer, trailing a finger over his beard. His arms are around her again as he moves them both back to a comfortable chair she has in the corner of her room. It is lager enough to make room for them both and the fabric is soft. He sits down as Charlie moves between his legs.

Charlie realises her boots are off, and that Bass took care of that last night.

They kiss for so long, when Bass sits down and Charlie stands before him, in between his legs, his chest and strong neck and curls and intense eyes so very close.

He feels his cock stir and he knows he can't keep this kiss this slow. He fucking can't. They either have to stop this or he has to have her.

Charlie makes it impossible to stop, as she kisses him with more edge, and her movements become more urgent.

Kisses. Fingers roaming. Touching. Exploring. Her tank is gone, her bra on the ground as his hands are on her back, on her shoulder blades as he pushes her further into his lap. Her hair caressing his skin, the skin of the chest that is bare before her, and tastes like him because his shirt is already gone.

' _We can take this as far as you want to, Charlie._ ' His tone so good, so slow, so comforting and so damn hot.

Charlie explores his face with her eyes. His hands move to his shoulders, as he pushes her closer. She feels how hard he is, how this, what she is feeling, is what he is feeling too. He comforted her, he challenged her before that. He asked the one question that she was afraid of hearing. So simple. He came, for her. Now all she wants to do is let go and come in his arms, for him, for her.

'  _Bass....'_  His name is a whisper, filled with desire and trust.

He can see his eyes change, and she sees him.

Their next kiss has a new rhythm.

Bass grunts something she can't hear, but she feels how he picks her up easily and moves her to the bed. And fucking hell, she looks so damn hot in the first light. He sees her, smooth, naked before him, under him, all of her, all for him now.

He watches the honey and drenched place that he is about to make his.

And then, she opens up. All of her.

Bass touches her, his hand smooth around her. With her low moan, her name whispered in her own ear, and a deep grunt it happens. He trusts. Slowly with contained lust and so much more for her.

His whole world exists off her wetness around his cock, her moaning and the fact that Charlie Matheson, Charlie, Charlotte, is closing her eyes under him, as her body demands more, and she lets him take care of her and just the idea of her coming makes him push his tongue against his teeth with lust.

They lock eyes, as hardness meets softness.

Every time she thinks she cannot feel him deeper, he reaches her more. He is taking her with an intensity that makes it impossible to resist, to not let her sweat melt into his skin, to not let his mouth demand entrance. To not feel his body working and pumping.

When Charlie will come, she will take him with her and there is not a fucking thing he can do. But now, his mind is on her, as he sucks on her breast enjoying her, enjoying the fucking ride of his life.

After everything that happened, this fuck, this locking with her, is about so much, that he will doubt that anybody understands. Ever. But she is here, and now, she is fucking his to take, to have.

The sun rises, as the first golden warm light of the late summer day falls through the windows.

Charlie feels the warmth of the light on her skin, but most of all, she feels  _his_  warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this chapter was about comfort, about letting someone in, who understand, maybe even better than you thought, what life can be like. So instead of passion and all kinds of other goodness, I chose to let there be something else first. Comfort, time, feeling there is somebody who has you. Is there for you. Sees you.
> 
> Thanks for reading, until the next chapter? There will be one chapter, which is inspired with a prompt from the Good ship Charloe website, 'red panties'. After that, there will be an epilogue.


	5. Red panties and taking her home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I read all these kind things about your birthday and wanted to give you a little something, this chapter is for you, your present with a nice little bow around it! And I really am enjoying all your other story presents, from all those talented writers out there!
> 
> Lemon, happy birthday to you, I wish you all that is good and wonderful, because you are so very kind, and talented and fun! I hope you enjoy this! You take such good care of Charloe... The better part of this chapter is based on a Valentine prompt from the Good Ship Charloe website. I saw it, noticed the word Red Panties and realised they were perfect for this story.
> 
> Happy birthday Lemon!

'  
 _'Why do you go?' Zoë says. _

Little eyes look up at him, and he can almost see disappointment in her eyes because he is leaving. It is a nice fucking change from all the looks of  _happy you are getting the fuck out loathing_  he is so used to. Zoë has stopped playing with her toys, as she sits happily in the kitchen, with her knees on the floor, close to what she is playing with and looks up at him as he grabs his jacket and is getting ready to leave.

' _I'm off to work, kid.'_

Miles grins, standing behind Bass.  _'Well, work is kind of a relative term when it comes to Bass.'_

Bass shoots him his best go to hell eyes as he softly mutters something,  _'Dickhead.'_

' _Where do you work?'_  Zoë looks from Miles back to Bass, as she holds her toy.

Bass lets out a sigh that turns into a grin. Apparently it is ask a fucking hundred questions a day with the little kid.

' _Sebastian works with a man named Frank Blanchard to keep the town safe for us.'_ Zoë places her hands in her lap and looks very serious at Charlie.  _'He also works with Miles.'_

' _Daddy says he is a..Gene...General.'_  She gets the word out with difficulty.

' _That's right, and so are Miles and Sebastian._ ' Charlie tells her patiently.

' _Daddy told me it is like a kind of king.'_  Zoë still looks very serious, delighted with the fact that Charlie takes the time to explain things to her.

Charlie can almost see a struggling Aaron, struggling with finding an answer for his daughter , using her book filled with stories about princes, castles and a king, many times to explain something so she will understand. King it is.

Both Bass and Miles need to bite back a snort. It does not take long for Miles loses that grin he has on his face right now.

Zoë looks up with concentration on her face.  _'But then Sebastian can't be king. Kings are old.'_  Zoë says, as she has given it a lot of her thoughts.

Bass grins widely.

' _How about him, huh?_ ' Bass nods over to Miles, using his thumb to point at his brother. Oh hell, he knows what is coming. This is going to be all kinds of good.

Zoë thinks about it.

' _Miles can be king.'_

Now Charlie has to fight back a snort on her own as Miles' face drops.

' _And then Sebastian can be a prince, Chalie. Just like in the story.'_ She is very happy with her own conclusions as she moves her attention back to what she was doing,  _'and Chalie can be princess.'_

 _You clever girl._ Bass thinks to himself as he grins. She has figured it out, even before his brother has. A five year old beat his brother.

Bass looks over to Charlie, as she sees the wicked smile in her eyes.

Bass faces the guy behind him. _'Well, brother, that's what you get when you are acting all damn pathetic, you know with...'_

' _Aaand...I am out of here,'_  Miles sighs in agony. He can handle one smart mouth when it comes to Charlie, well, hell, he really can't, but two of them are just too much. He is out of the door.

Bass moves over to Charlie, standing behind her when Zoë is focussed at the toys she loves so much in front of her again. She feels his beard. It has been three weeks since that night, since she had to stop running. Since he came for her. Kissed her in the first morning light and they shared their first moments so close to the other. Things were busy for all of them, but they had shared more mornings together, waking up with how he smelled in the morning, like him, like them, his voice scratchy, and their hunger and passion was never satisfied enough.

' _See ya around kid.'_  He grins at Zoë who happily smiles back.

' _Bye Sebastian.'_

Charlie feels how she is being pulled close by him, just out of Zoë's sight, and his lips demand her.

' _I might have a little surprise for you.'_ She whispers.

' _You do huh...'_  he tells her, his fingers do funny things with her body, ' _do you care to elaborate?'_

Charlie kisses him again, moving her hips towards his jeans. Her lips move to his ear.

' _I am wearing it right now.'_

That's it. Fuck. He is getting hard.

When she looks at him again, his eyes are firing with an intensity at her that make her feel warm, so very warm.

' _See you tonight._ ' He practically growls at her as he can't help but press his hips against her, before he has to go see Frank fucking Blanchard when all he wants do to is stay and get to the bottom if this.

* * *

She does  _see_ Bass that night. In the bar. With another woman. She raises an eyebrow as she watches them. Bass is looking straight ahead, the woman almost drooling all over her man.

Bass sees her walking up, as Charlie stops so damn close to him. She does not say anything to him, but throws the woman, who has been practically offering herself at him, a deadly smile. Oh, hell, he knows that smile. He knows that look. He is fucking hard already, remembering her words from earlier. This is going to be fun. He sits back to enjoy the show. He know he can, because Charlie, she can fucking take care of herself and the pathetic attempts of flirty brunette on his right.

' _Hey,_ ' Charlie smiles at the woman, but her tone is loaded with threat.

The nothing brunette smiles with icy bite in her eyes,  _'Isn't it a bit past your bedtime, sugar?'_

'  _Listen bitch, he is kind of mine,'_  she nods at Bass,  _' So, if I were you, I would find myself another man to throw yourself at.'_

Apparently it is enough, because the woman grabs her drink, watches the general make a gesture of  _hey, don't care, what she said_ , offended and with a bitter smile she leaves the man she was hoping to get a piece of tonight at home behind, finding a table and another man, pouting on her way out.

' _Well, look who is all possessive over here.'_ He grins at her. Really fucking liking Charlie like this.

Before she can poke him in his ribs, he pulls her close. ' _Did not say I did not liked it.'_

' _This reminds me of another time, in Vegas, Charlie.'_  He whispers harshly in her ear. Bass can picture her again. Vegas, her jacket open, tank, firm tits, eyes firing we ain't going nowhere, gun in her hand, aimed at Duncan. He tried to calm her down, but damn, she was so fucking hot there. When he told everybody in the tent around them to calm down, he basically said the same to his cock.

' _Want to hear something else?_ '

Bass nuzzles her hair with his nose in a slow movement in the middle of that crowded bar, her hair barely touching his, but it is already a Bass overload for her.

' _I was ready to fuck you right there, Charlotte..'_

 _Fuck,_  he remembers her. Fuck, she was hot.

Charlie feels the warm wave of desire flowing through her. God he is an ass, and god, he is hot.

She looks him right in the eye, all calm and clear, although he can see it, he can sense it, the desire.  _'Then why are we still wasting time?'_

' _Excellent question.'_ He smirks at her. He slams his drink on the bar in front of him, puts a hand on her lower back and a first wet kiss lands on her neck before he guides her out of there.

His cock is very much the hell awake. The five minutes to his apartment are filled by images of her, sweating and smooth trapped under his touch, under what he wants to do to her so badly. His mind going over what the hell she could be wearing. He might have some ideas and they are all fucking good.

Inside, he grabs her with force, as she lets out a deep breath at his intensity, pushing her against the wall. He takes her, kisses her slowly but with a contained lust that makes Charlie reach for his shirt to steady her.

' _So Charlie, tell me something...'_  Rough raspy words, foreplay with only his voice,  _'what is that surprise you were talking about earlier?'_

' _Can't wait Bass?'_ She teases him. His hand is now firmly on her ass, finger digging in the skin between her upper leg and the curve of her ass.

' _You know I am not a patient man, Charlie.'_ He almost growls at her, with a slow steady rhythm of words, as his hands keep giving her pleasure, his strong fingers working their magic.

Charlie answers him with a deep kiss, their mouths crashing together with more force. Then she pushes him off and pushes him into the chair behind him.

She moves around in the space between his legs. Top, gone. Bra, gone, boots, socks. Gone. She opens the button of her jeans and stops there, as she feels how her pants don't hug her skin as tightly as they did before.

Bass sits there, as he watches Charlie move. She is so damn close, as she helps him out her boots, giving him one hell of a view of her amazing tits. Her hair brushes his leg. She pushes herself up by his knees. Than his shirt is bothering her, and she helps him out of that.

And then,  _holy hell_ , he sees them. She slowly pushes her fingers under the edge of her pants and she lets them glide over her sweet ass.

Red fucking panties.

His mouth is opened, and she sees so much lust on his face, his eyes are holding his and she can't not look away, even if she would try.

' _Charlie, touch yourself for me._ ' He pushes his tongue against his teeth.

Charlie feels so in control, so wanted that suddenly there is nothing more erotic in the world in doing just that.

Bass almost comes in his pants as she lets her fingers disappear into her panties, and her eyes tell him exactly when she has found what she needs. A soft moan, as her eyes are on him and she is fucking touching herself before him.

She is taking her sweet damn time, and he can't help himself anymore. He turns her around, her face facing the wall, her ass before her, grabs her hips in his hands and he let her jeans slide down over her hips.

His lips are on her back, and he is out of his pants in seconds. She slowly sensually moves back, his lips still on her, his hands now moving out in front of her to touch her hair, to touch her breasts. More pressure, more wild movements.

Deep red. Hell, he had forgotten what it was like, deep red hot panties against smooth skin. Her skin is pale and smooth and the red stands out and fires at him, fires at his cock, fires at his brain and leave the one fucking desire behind to fuck her. And after that, he will fuck her again, but then he will take things slow. Right now, he does not need slow, and the way she feels, by taking in her scent, tells him she does not either.

He moves a hand between her legs from behind, as his fingers touch the fabric of red fabric.

' _Fuck._ ' He curses, as he feels the drenched fabric.

' _Bass...yes...,'_  Charlie moans as she feels the electricity running through her.

She lets him guide her, feeling his cock against her entrance, only red sweet panties parting them. He does not remove them just yet. He needs to look at her, taking her in like this. He has a better idea. He traces the her skin, lets one finger disappear into her panties and removes them just enough to see her, and giving his cock the room it needs.

He is within her, taking her slowly as she takes him. His strong hand and arms are around her as she is in between his legs. _God, this is so good._

Bass moves back, watching her, before he moves back to her, pulling her close, over his cock.

His legs wide, Charlie around his cock, he fucks her slowly, groaning into her back, enjoying her wet sweet spots.

And then, he moves them over to the bed.

He moves his hand under her ass, touching the panties without losing the intensity in his eyes.

He places her how he wants her. Her red panties now around her ankles after he helped them slowly move, keeping her smooth curves, her amazing legs tied together. Her ankles and sweet damn panties lean against his right shoulder as it gives him the view of the century, and then, as he watches her before him on the bed, he pushes, buries himself inside of her.

Charlie feels the fabric, as it moved over her legs, now around her ankles.

The silky fabric of the red panties she found in a store, and made her head buzz with possibilities, feel good against her skin. Bass has been teasing her, playing with her.

This is her way to play with him, to get some control back, and the desire in his eyes, the want in his body tells her she has succeeded.

Charlie moans, as she feels the first contact of his hard dick against her entrance. He is taking it slow, so slow, and she thinks he knows this, that she is practically begging with her whole body for him to fill her, to take her, to complete her with his hardness inside of her.

Fuck, he loves it when she is moving that body of hers in that slow way towards and around his cock. Loves it when she, her body is begging for more.

From him. But the man he is, he won't let a woman wait for too long. And especially not her.

He finally is inside of her again, as she let's go, and Bass let's her whole body move with his trusts. The moaning builds up to deeper panting, that melt into his groans and her name rolling of his lips, as she comes first, and he thrusts one more time, coming right behind her and deep inside of her.

Leaving the both of them sated, out of breath as Bass watches her, completely well fucked.

He gently lets her go, moves besides her, takes her in his arms.

' _One hell of a surprise, babe.'_ He grins at her. She smiles back, blushes on her cheeks. Babe. The word is hanging between them. She kisses him, she likes it. But if he ever calls her that in public, she will kill him. His grins goes wider as he can read in her eyes that she likes it.

This girl, she is so tough, and he fucking likes it, when she comes through like some sun on fucking cloudy day.

She rolls back on top of him, on top of the man she is seeing as hers, her man, and they start another round of lovemaking, she will take care of her man, and every now and then, she will let him take care of her.

The red panties, she will keep them, for later, for another night. Now she disappears into his arms.

He kisses her again, his beard and moustache tickling her skin. Hearing her content sigh, moving his mouth over hers.

She is his, his girl, and he takes care of his girl.

And as he is inside of her again, red panties are on the bed next to them, somewhere where their feet entangle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to the Good Ship Charloe for the prompt of the red panties. This is a story of love and attraction and that's why, I used that prompt, for something with fire and intense feeling...
> 
> Again, happy birthday to wonderful Lemon, again, I wish you all that is good and wonderful, because you are simply so very kind, and talented and fun! I hope you enjoyed this. I loved writing this, for you!
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you in next chapter?
> 
> Love from Love


	6. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_ **

Zoë has been quiet, which is a good thing for the guy sitting to her right, which happens to be Miles. Both brother and niece are missing, as Aaron just went out to get some crap. Which leaves him and the little girl on his left. Which adds up to all kinds of terrifying.

Apparently he has been staring because when he looks up again he meets bright kiddy eyes.

She had been treasure hunting upstairs, and before she walked downstairs she watched her Auntie Chalie safely in Sebastian's arms, asleep in the room across the hall, taking a nap.

 _'_ _Liked your expedition upstairs, kid?'_  Miles asks. Zoë just nods.

 _'_ _Auntie Chalie was really tired,'_ Miles holds the whiskey in his hands as she talks some more,  _' and Sebastain was really tired and then they went to sleep upstairs in the big bed.'_

She sees Miles ' face go to an interesting kind of red which is very funny. She giggles. Then she hears some curse words that Aaron most certainly would not approve of.

 _'_ _What the hell..'_ Miles utters, when he is slowly catching up with what the kid has been just telling him.

And then he flies of his chair, realising what is going on.

He is halfway through the room and on his way for the stairs as he yells with white anger, his boots hitting the first steps of the stairs.  _'Bass!'_

* * *

Old Miss Wilkens from the main store in the small town slowly makes her way around town. She is on her way home as she walks across the Porter house. Her bag in her hands, she hears a booming sounds coming from the house.

_'_ _Bass!'_

She recognises the voice as General Matheson's voice. Of course the general is yelling at another General. She looks at the house, and laughs to herself.

 _'_ _Silly boys_.' She says to herself, nods her head and walks on. She knows they will be all right, because they are brothers. Brothers fight, about just anything, but put somebody else in front of them, and they will always have each other's back in the end.

Inside the house, downstairs, a giggling five year old watches the colour on a General's face change from pink to very red. She can't help but giggle as it reminds her from one of her characters from one of her books, as he storms out the room.

Then she turns her attention back to the paper and her drawing, and a princess with blonde long hair, blue eyes and a fairytale dress appears on her paper, just like a strong prince with wide shoulders stands behind her. She sips happily from her juice as she looks at the picture before her. She is not worried. Auntie Chalie explained to her that Miles and Sebastian fight, just like some boys from her class. But they really like each other, Chalie added, and they will always be fine. She decides to draw Miles, the king, just besides and behind Bass and Charlie, and pays extra attention to the crown she is drawing for him.

Inside the house, on the stairs, makes a red General his way upstairs. Three words on his mind.  _What the hell._ He has a very vivid mental image of what he can walk into, but he does not care. He is pissed, even more pissed at himself that he actually brought that moron with him so many times when he went over to Charlie. More pissed that he missed this. Maybe a little fucking bit happy that in the end they have each other's backs. His niece. She needs someone strong enough for her burden, to keep her safe, even if she tells the whole wide fucking world she is fine. She needs someone who understands. His best friend. He needs someone who does not take his bullshit. Who is not afraid to step up. Who is stubborn enough to deal with that moron day by day. His niece. But for now, he won't let them off the hook that easy.

Inside the house, upstairs, a stubborn beautiful and close to happy as she has been for a very long time blue eyed girl is in the arms of a strong, tall, hardened by time and battle but equally happy blue eyed man as she hears that booming voice downstairs of the man she knows so well.

She giggles, the man grins a wide smirk at her, knowing another round of her sweet body under him needs to wait just a little bit until his brother has calmed the fuck down. Because his brother will. He is sure of that. Until then, they just have to sit out the storm. But dammit, she is worth it.

He pushes her back, kisses her one more time, his hand going over her stomach because of what is locked in there, his, hers, with blue desire and care in his eyes as he tastes the woman that has been his for years now, and now she is finally in his arms, she lets him in as the blue eyed girl realises he will become so much more, even more than he already is. To her.

'You know I love you Bass.' Charlie says for the first time, willing, freely, finally ready pushing some of his hair out of his face.

'Good, hold on to that feeling as that moron storms in in a moment, trying to kill me.' He smirks at her as he grumbles that.

He kisses her nose. 'I love you, Charlie. You have no fucking idea how much.'

She smiles back, that wide beautiful smirk of hers, that can still make him want to kiss her badly.

* * *

_On the table, after Aaron proudly accepted the painting made by his little girl, his Zoë, there is a painting. A castle. A sun. Flowers. A blue eyed princes holding hands with a tall strong prince. Next to them a slightly moody king, but he stands beside them anyway. It is where they all seem to belong, the tree of them._

It is that picture, he will remember on a sunny autumn day when Bass will say yes to Charlie, and Charlie says yes to Bass, as she becomes his, and he becomes hers. But somehow, it has been like that for a very long time now. A slightly drunk Miles standing next to them. Her princess dress blowing in the wind, over the swollen curve of her belly, another princess or princeon the way, for Zoë to grow up with. This time, Zoë will teach him or her everything about inecones and tiaras. Zoë is standing close to them, holding the tiny hand of Bass and Charlie's first boy,Ethan, their son.

For now, Zoë walks outside, her toys in her hands, as she is ready to leave, leave for her Auntie Chalie and Sebastian, the most pretty princes she knows and the best lion in her life.

Because sometimes a little matchmaker can do great things.

Zoë softly closes the door behind her, as her little feet take her of the porch steps, backpack on her back, on her way to Chalie and Sebastian. She is sure he will read her another chapter from her favroite book, as Chalie sits close to her and Bass on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end the story on a fun light and bit comical note. I loved writing this story, and your amazing feedback, it was fun! Thank you for that, you are all amazing and I love writing, for Charloe, for the love of writing, and for all of you! I will now get into things change, my version of chapter two, Charloe style with lots of Charloe moments. Of course, I have also some new stories planned out...
> 
> Love from Love


End file.
